


the way you leave me wanting more (dangerous)

by tachibanana



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Spanking, needy jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanana/pseuds/tachibanana
Summary: jaehwan has an itch that only sanghyuk can scratch





	the way you leave me wanting more (dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeodoboleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/gifts).



> sorry this is short but i had to keep up my yearly posting quota somehow

Fooling around was always the best when it was with each other. Not only had they done it so often that they knew exactly where to touch and how to do it, but they had become so fixated with one another that it had become an obsession; Jaehwan, with Sanghyuk’s broadness and strength that could restrain him without trying, and Sanghyuk, with Jaehwan’s ability to easily submit. 

Which is how they found themselves on the younger’s bed, with Sanghyuk sitting with his back against the headboard and a lapful of Jaehwan. Jaehwan tangled his fingers through the dark locks of Sanghyuk’s hair, tugging on the strands to encourage his sinful mouth to mark unclaimed territory on his neck. He pressed his mouth onto one of the bruises forming on Jaehwan’s skin, sucking on the spot until he was satisfied with the dark shade of purple it produced. 

Sanghyuk’s warm breath on his neck alone was enough to drive him crazy. Every nip, bite, and suck to his sensitive neck made him cry out Sanghyuk’s name, which made the grip the latter had on his hips so strong they were sure to leave some swelling and brusing. But nothing beat when he would pull on his hair strong enough to make him wince and he could see how big Sanghyuk’s pupils were, dark and drunk with arousal. 

“Kiss me,” Jaehwan begged, only getting a devlish smirk from Sanghyuk that showed amusement by his request. 

“Are you telling me what to do? Because this isn’t how things work here, baby.” 

“Please, please, please just…” Jaehwan pleads, losing control over his own body and giving up to his insatiable lust. He starts to grind up against Sanghyuk’s thick thigh in a filthy way, rolling his hips slowly up and down and lulling his head back to try and escape the intense gaze Sanghyuk has. Sanghyuk still had his clothes on, the rub of denim against his skin feels like a burn; he feels like he’s on fire, everything’s too hot, and he can’t do anything about it. He feels so helpless, like a cat in heat. “Kiss me, please Sanghyuk.” 

Sanghyuk let go of his grip on his hips, which made him wince at the pain his touch had left behind. Not even a second later, the pain on his hips was replaced by a sting on his ass left by Sanghyuk’s hand. Jaehwan couldn’t hold back the moan that left his spit slick lips. He hadn’t even noticed he had started drooling all over himself. He was a mess. 

“You sure are demanding today,” Sanghyuk said, spanking him once, twice more. He’s sure that he smacked him hard enough the second time around to leave his skin tainted into that beautiful red color he loves to paint all over Jaehwan’s body. 

“I want you so much,” Jaehwan whined, with tears swelling up in his eyes from the pain that he loved so much. “I need it, I need you.” 

Sanghyuk smirked, satisfied with the smaller man’s pleas. “I’ll reward you, just for begging so prettily,” he said, leaning up to seal his mouth on Jaehwan’s too wet one and biting down on Jaehwan’s pretty, plump bottom lip. 

He could play this game all night long.


End file.
